1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lighting and flashing Christmas tree structure apparatus, in particular, to a lighting and flashing Christmas tree structure apparatus that features a plug-free electrical power system with multiple power receptacles to supply LED drive currents, a low power control circuit to control the flashing sequence of LED light strings and randomly altering distribution of the light strings with free choice of colors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The most popularly seen and preferred types of traditional Christmas trees are mostly a composition of integral parts of a tree trunk. To beautify an overall Christmas tree complex, a variety of ornaments are usually hung and Christmas lamps are wound around the trunks, followed by a power line connected to each lamp to illuminate the lamp, thus making the tree gorgeous and decorating the holiday with joy.
The Christmas trees mentioned in the foregoing are enriched with gorgeousness and the joys of the Christmas holiday by the shining of the lamps, but there are some defects in the actual usage:                1. The traditional Christmas trees have Christmas decorative lighting by tiny glass bulbs which are not the economical way of lighting and consume higher power that causes contamination, labors, hazardousness and being costly.        2. The traditional Christmas trees demand 3-wire power plug and extra efforts for installing decorative lighting that results in safety concerns.        3. The add-on process for the manufacture of the traditional Christmas lamps is not available for automatic testing, and the assembly is also tedious, limiting the production rate and raising the costs.        4. The method of manufacturing the traditional Christmas trees is not only costly, lengthy, and low in product yield rate, but quality assurance and production requirements fail to meet total quality control, which deteriorate safety and cost control.        5. The whole light string in the traditional Christmas trees goes down only if one fails which is very annoying.        